Single sheet mailers are formed from rectangular sheets of paper on which particular information, such as the name and address of an addressee, advertising material and order forms, as well as a return mailing address, is printed. Printed matter normally appears on both sides of the mailer sheet and once printed, the mailer is then glued, perforated and folded to form an outgoing envelope which can be mailed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved single sheet mailer which provides sufficient space for printed material thereon. It is also an object of the invention to provide a mailer that is adequately sealed so that it complies with first class mail requirements.